Twelve Pains of Christmas
by cherrie27
Summary: Some people have their gifts, some people have their pains. It's an unfair world and more unfair still, for some members of the Mafia. Chapter Summary: Spanner is a kid, Hibari watches television and both Varia and Millefiore kill Christmas carols. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Twelve Pains of Christmas**

Summary: Some people have their gifts, some people have their pains. It's an unfair world and more unfair still, for some members of the Mafia.

Chapter Summary: Tsuna is heroic, Christmas lights hate Gokudera and Squalo is a martyr.

**1. Christmas Tree**

Tsuna loved Christmas, just like any sane, normal person did.

He loves the idea of buying gifts for friends, preparing dishes for reunions and meeting up with people to socialize. He isn't Santa but he isn't a Grinch, too.

In fact, he'll do anything to preserve the Christmas cheer. Especially if it's within his power to do so.

And when Reborn asked him specifically for something that would do wonders for the family's Christmas spirit, he said yes immediately. Whether out of sincerity or fear, it was hard to decipher.

After all, no one says no to Reborn. Maybe unless the person is Yuni or Aria or Luce. But since he wasn't any of the three, he had to say yes.

So that's what brought him in this fancy situation…

Right smack in the middle of the forest filled with snowflakes falling from the heavens and large mistletoes towering over him.

He would have ran away but he couldn't – not only would Reborn kill him but he'll disappoint his family's Christmas, which is just as terrifying.

He entered into a few more reflection and a little bit of some curse about fate and the universe playing with him but he finally sighed.

His phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Tenth!" The voice was excitable and Tsuna immediately determined the owner of the voice – Gokudera. There were some squabbles on the other line, - probably Yamamoto and Gokudera, or maybe even Ryohei – and the silver-haired boy exclaimed, "I heard from Reborn-san that you were looking for our real, live Christmas tree!"

Rumors spread fast, doesn't it? Tsuna nodded despite himself and he answered, "Yeah."

He heard a shuffle and then Yamamoto's voice asked, "Where are you tree-hunting, Tsuna?"

"Somewhere along the Alps?" Tsuna asked as he observed his surroundings. After all, Reborn just dropped him off from the helicopter without informing him about anything at all. He looked at the pine trees and mistletoes. He felt the cold wind blew by him and he confirmed, "Definitely in the Alps."

"Is it fun there?" Yamamoto's voice was naively curious. There was a few seconds of silence and then he offered, "Can I join you in the tree-hunting?"

Tsuna wanted to say yes, he really did. But he also knew that if he did, a certain little hitman will shot him.

He gritted his teeth and tried to sound cheerful as he replied, "No, I want to do it by myself."

"That's so heroic of you, Tenth!" Gokudera commented as soon as he got hold of the phone and he can hear Yamamoto laugh in the background. He heard something spark in the other line and suddenly, Gokudera's voice were nervous, "Ah, goodbye Tenth, see you later!"

Before Tsuna can ask about it, the line got cut off.

He sighed and proceeded to pocket his phone. He walked a few miles and slightly shivered in the cold weather that surrounded him.

A few meters away from his original position, a smile formed in his face as he decided to open his Vongola box and he whispered, "Natsu."

A proud, little cub jumped out of the box and promptly cuddled him. He played with the little one for a few minutes before he blew his cheeks, "Time to work."

He closed his eyes and opened it to reveal orange, flickering ones. He lit a flame in one hand and was relieved to see that the temperature increased a little bit.

He let the cub rest in his shoulders and he proceeded to look for the perfect, live Christmas tree.

Heroic, indeed.

**2. Lights**

Gokudera doesn't have any particular care about the occasion called Christmas. He didn't love it but he didn't loathe it, either. He just didn't understand why people celebrate such an event when they can celebrate the coming of aliens or extraterrestrial creatures.

But then he heard that his beloved Tenth loved Christmas, so by default, he's starting to try to love the occasion, too.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was excited for Christmas. It was one of the few times in the year that he got presents, after all. Okay, so maybe he does get presents from fangirls – and a few fanboys – every now and then but there's just something _special _about Christmas. Or so he likes to think.

It also helped that his bestfriend, Tsuna loved Christmas, too. After all, great minds think alike, don't they?

A few days before Christmas, they were called up by Reborn. What was it for?

To light up the hall of the Vongola Mansion.

Nono had offered them a celebration since it was going to be their first Christmas celebration in Italy as a family. Nothing can get grander than that.

Maybe some things like 'doesn't the Vongola have enough people to light up the hall themselves' and 'do we really need to do this' passed by their train of thoughts but this was an order of Reborn's. The little baby told them they can say no, of course, but they knew better.

So that was why the two of them were currently looking at a stream of unlit, unprepared Christmas lights packed neatly in open boxes.

"You take that side, I take this." Gokudera immediately said when he saw the amount of work to be done. He'd wanted to taunt the taller boy but if he did, he might end up doing the entire chore by himself. That would be a nightmare.

"Sure." Yamamoto simply agreed and took a box of Christmas lights with him.

All was fine and well until Yamamoto dropped a box of Christmas lights on his third round. And what was worse was, more than half of the Christmas lights shattered.

Yamamoto gave a nervous laugh as he scratched his head sheepishly, "Oops?"

"You idiot!" Gokudera shouted at him. He looked at the box to Yamamoto then repeated it again. He shook his head, "Reborn-san told us to take care of this lights!"

An image of an enraged hitman brat made Yamamoto shiver but then he tried his best to be optimistic, "He'll probably forgive us, we're helping him, after all."

"Us?" Gokudera crossed his arms. A sly smirk went up his lips as he pointed out, "You were the one who dropped the box, weren't you?"

Yamamoto gaped at that and was about to say something when…

Boom!

A stream of Christmas lights from Gokudera's side simultaneously combusted.

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side as he asked, "Did your lights just exploded?"

"B-bu—" Gokudera froze in thought as soon as he saw the remnants of his hard work. His mind seemed to stop and he muttered nervously, "I followed the instructions correctly."

"Hahaha," Yamamoto couldn't help but give a carefree laugh at the panic on Gokudera's face.

"What are you laughing at?" Gokudera went back to his usual temper and glared at Yamamoto. He added, "Your lights got broken first, baseball-idiot!"

"Eh." Yamamoto couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He pointed to the stream of destroyed fragments and told the shorter boy, "You destroyed more lights than me."

When Gokudera turned to him with a face ready to kill, Yamamoto simply slung his arm on Gokudera's shoulder. He gave a good-natured laugh, "Well, at least we both get to ask forgiveness together, don't we?"

A few minutes later, though, a dark aura encompassed the place. A small kid in black clothes asked the two friends with unmasked irritation, "What happened here?"

**3. Hangovers**

Xanxus liked Christmas. No, he loved it. Seriously.

Not because he was some kind of Santa Clause figure but because there was a lot to drink. It's also not that they don't have any wine to drink at Varia – _Giotto knows just how much wine there is, and it's a lot – _but it's because there's a lot more wine for himself.

Sponsored by threatened bosses and scared subordinates, of course.

Much to Xanxus' great delight, it wasn't Christmas yet but he had already received half a hundred barrels of wine.

What's a man with plenty of drink and company to do?

Drink himself to oblivion, of course.

Contrary to popular opinion, hangovers _aren't _a pain for Xanxus. But for everyone else in the vicinity, it is. After all, the Varia boss shares his wine with his beloved box animal, too.

Later that day, the whole Varia mansion was on panic. Squalo, who had just came from a mission, passed a retreating, amused Fran and he inquired, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?"

"Geez, my eardrums are bleeding." Fran nonchalantly taunted. When the older shark simply glared at him, Fran tried his best to sigh dramatically – though he epically failed – and narrated, "Boss got a hangover. Again."

At that, Squalo visibly paled. He asked the younger boy, "Are there any casualties?"

"If you can consider having a wing or two destroyed is casualty." Fran replied with a bored yawn. He tilted his head to the side as he added, "But there aren't any deaths. _Yet. _I set up an illusionary exit for the people but then I ran away."

"Coward!"

"Whatever," Fran waved his hand. He gave an amused smirk, "I was all for helping since it is Christmas but then the Liger went on a rampage."

His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he added, "Even I, _in my kindness and benevolence hat rivals those of the brunet boss, _can't possibly do anything against the drunk liger."

"Fuck." That was the only thing that Squalo muttered before he decided to run to the mansion that was starting to be overwhelmed by flames.

Fran whistled as he looked blankly at the fading form of his commander, "The shark is a martyr, eh."

**A/N: **Hahaha, I didn't know if this was funny or what. I tried. Merry Christmas, anyhow! I'll be posting three pains per day until the 25th. Hope that you guys would support me!

A/N: So… I don't know if any of you read the author's note but if you do…. I have to say something. I'm Alice39. Yup. It's been almost a year since I've last updated on her and while I am still delightfully grateful for all my followers, my fire in the stories in that account had… dwindled. I don't know where I was going with those stories and really, it's a shame.

But, I will finish those stories. Not now, but eventually. But for the meantime, I'll be writing in this account. The name had changed, too. And I guess because this is another part of me that I'm sharing with you.

That being said, good day to you all and I do hope that you'll forgive me and continue to support me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve Pains of Christmas**

Summary: Some people have their gifts, some people have their pains. It's an unfair world and more unfair still, for some members of the Mafia.

Chapter Summary: Reborn hates losing, Irie's crying over bills and Fran hates meeting his soon-to-be-probably in-laws.

**4. Sending Christmas Cards**

Reborn isn't one for mushy celebrations. Included in those celebrations is Christmas, too. But of course, it's also not because he hates the holiday. In fact, he kind of likes it. Just not too much, of course, because cool, number one hitmans like him doesn't _love _any celebration.

But, in any case, he does like the celebration. After all, there is some kind of twisted joy in seeing the faces of the people who he sent bombs as gifts – that kind of joy was up there, with killing people accurately with closed eyes.

So, he got weird habits, but then again, he _is _the number one hitman. It would be weirder if he has no weird habits at all. Imagine him acting all angel-like, what a disaster it would be, and very much fictional.

…Though he had done it before, when he spent some time with Luce.

Back to the present situation at hand, the hitman is quite… perplexed.

But not too much. Because he never gets too perplexed, he _knows _how to _solve _everything, after all, doesn't he?

However, what he's experiencing at the moment is indeed not easy for him, though not hard either because he doesn't know the meaning of the word. What his _great problem _is…

Sending Christmas cards.

Though not sending the Christmas cards itself is the actual problem but looking for the perfect Christmas card is.

Giving cards to his former students – Tsuna and Dino – was easy. Just look for something that explodes after being opened. There's no malice in that, just testing if their reflexes were still keen.

Giving cards to bosses were easier – especially Nono's. He only has to write a simple "Merry Christmas" on a scented parchment and that's it.

Giving to other Arcobalenos – that's a joke. He doesn't give them anything.

Except for Yuni.

Who is currently the source of his _little _problem.

As their boss, as the Arcobaleno boss, it was essential that he gives her a Christmas card. And not just a simple Christmas card!

Last year, Verde gave the young girl a Christmas card that actually _moves _and was more of a robot than a card. Yuni was entertained for quite some time. Viper gave Yuni a Christmas card that had moving Christmas characters… and promptly received a hug from the young girl – which pissed Reborn for some reason because that girl is _his _niece after all! Fon's Christmas card was quite normal – until they saw a Chinese dragon jump from it. Colonello even made a _handmade _Christmas card! That was so adorable that Reborn had to puke. Even Skull's wasn't _that _bad, it looked like a coloring book and the idiot proudly exclaimed that he colored the entire thing himself.

And what was the worst thing?

Reborn's was simply a plain "Merry Christmas" on a parchment. Everyone looked shock – others amused – and thank Luce, Yuni was nice enough to say something like, "Thank you, uncle. I think that simplicity is beauty."

He sent his bees and bugs to spy on the other Arcobaleno's Christmas cards. He's going the best card this time around or the whole hell will freeze over.

Reborn sighed to himself and drank some of his coffee – his favorite beans, too, which was _sponsored _by his beloved students.

That's when a thought entered his mind. How about a Christmas card with an artwork made of beans? And not just any artwork, he remembered having a photograph with Yuni from last year. That would be nice to replicate through coffee beans.

He smirked, _beat that idiots._

**5. Bills**

Irie loved Christmas, just like any other good boys did. Christmas was a time of delight, a season of joy. It was one of the best things in the world that he looked forward to. After all, everyone is in a merry mood during this season – well, mostly everyone.

And some are way too over-acting with the merry mood thing.

He sighed to himself.

Byakuran was acting up again… even more high than usual.

Just a week ago, he had placed Christmas lights literally everywhere and let it on the entire week. And yesterday, he turned on every single oven in the entire Millefiore mansion just to bake marshmallows – smores!

He had nothing against the marshmallows but he did had something against Byakuran's anti-energy saving acts. Didn't he know about energy-saving and being eco-friendly?

_Eco-friendly¸_ the day that Byakuran learns about that is the day the world ends.

There's also the slight problem that Byakuran had used the most energy-consuming appliances, from stereo players to televisions to computers that were open even if they weren't used.

"Irie-sama," A Cervello lady went to him just as his thoughts were cut off.

Irie tilted his head to the side as he gave a polite smile, "Yes?"

"These were sent to the mail." The Cervello replied and placed an envelope in Irie's hands.

Ah, bills.

They weren't anything to fear, since Millefiore _is _one of the largest mafia families after all.

That was…

Until he saw their electric bill – and the number was even greater than nine digits! Under the bill was a smiley face and written was "Merry Christmas Sho-chan!"

Irie had to gape and tried not to best but he still screamed, "Byakuran-sama!"

There were legends that the Cervello had no emotions but seeing the Cervello giggling at Irie's moment of insanity, it had to be rumors.

**6. Facing my in-laws **

Fran doesn't care about celebrations. Christmas was included. After all, in Varia, the only celebration they actually did was _exchanging _gifts and watching their boss kill a few servants due to drinking too much. With his pineapple _master, _it was even worst. MM extorted everyone in the _spirit _of Christmas. Christmas, his ass. He'd never been bored in his entire life.

The only good thing was the pranks that he managed to do under the guise of _merry-making. _It was nice but didn't suffice enough.

That's why when Yuni – his girlfriend, much to everyone's surprise, disappointment and anger – sent him an invitation and asked him to visit her during the Christmas season, he agreed. He had arguably nothing better to do and he missed the blue-eyed girl, too.

And that's why he's standing in front of her mansion with a gift in his hand.

He rang the doorbell and when the door opened, a white dragon came out. Fran only blinked and use enough power to destroy it. He looked at the figure that summoned the dragon and blankly commented, "Is this the way Millefiore treat their guests?"

"Nope," Byakuran immediately shook his head. He gave a wide grin as he admitted, "This kind of treatment is given only to the jerk who took Yuni and some of her time away from me~"

Fran let himself in even though the older boy didn't ask him too, well he did move and that was enough indication in Fran's logic. He tried his best not to smirk as he said with dripping sarcasm, "I feel so special, thanks."

"Brat." Byakuran immediately bit. He shook his head as he pointed to the hallways, "Look for Yuni somewhere inside. I want to kill you but she'll actually destroy me if I do."

"Nice to know that you care about me." Fran emotionlessly taunted and proceeded to walk away from the marshmallow maniac. Not before dodging and destroying another white dragon sent in his way, of course.

He continued to walk until he noticed that a foot was stuck out in order to trip him. He sighed and proceeded to step on the foot.

The owner of the foot, a pink haired individual, screamed, "Ouch!"

"Oh." Fran only blinked. He blew his cheeks, "I thought that it was an ant, sorry."

"You jerk, I'm telling Yuni!" The boy stuck his tongue out as he tried to run away.

Emphasis on tried. Fran simply sighed as he flicked his fingers and effectively made the shorter boy doze off. He dragged the boy to lean on the wall and shook his head, "Yuni must have been getting to me, I'm being _kind _enough not to kill this boy."

He promptly left him soon after.

Finally, after a few more unfortunate incidents, – which ended with him being horribly harassed time after time – Fran finally met Yuni in what looks to be a living room.

He cleared his throat once he was in the girl's vicinity, "Hey."

"You finally came," Yuni regarded with a warm smile. She approached him and gave the teal-haired boy a hug, "I've missed you."

Fran awkwardly hugged back. Unfortunately for him, Gamma had just entered the room.

The older boy separated the two of them and shouted at Fran, "What are you doing, you pervert!"

Fran just had to gape at that. What kind of conservative family is this – they only hugged. And awkwardly at that.

He didn't have anything else to say because at that time, Reborn also appeared.

The growing hitman only looked from Yuni to Gamma to Fran and asked nonchalantly, "What happened?"

"He's being a pervert!" Gamma overprotectively accused as he pointed at Fran.

Reborn's eyes shadowed and a frown was forming on his features, "What?"

Yuni sighed as she finally cleared the air, "I hugged Fran. That's all."

"Yeah." Fran only nodded his head at the weirdness of this all.

"Yuni, would you mind giving us tea?" Reborn casually asked his niece.

Yuni contemplated for a few moment before she looked defeated. She gave Fran an apologetic smile, "Sure. I'll be back soon."

As soon as Yuni went out of the room, Reborn and Gamma gave identical, maniacal smiles, "So, tell us a little bit about your relationship with Yuni."

Fran just knew that it's going to be a long day.

A/N: I TRIED HAHAHA. And the 2601 was just my OTP. I couldn't help it, sorry. And they were the only one that would make sense. I mean…. If it was KyokoTsuna or TsunaHaru, I don't think that meeting the parents would be a pain. They'll probably fall over Tsuna, anyway. Read, review and subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Twelve Pains of Christmas**

Summary: Some people have their gifts, some people have their pains. It's an unfair world and more unfair still, for some members of the Mafia.

Chapter Summary: Gamma fails at life, Mukuro hates kids that were released from their curse and Yuni is not so nice.

**7. Charities**

Gamma liked Christmas enough. He didn't love it but it's quite fine for him. At least, the kids love it. Everyone is more amiable during this time of the year, too, and it gave him less headaches than usual.

So maybe there was Byakuran and his un-eco-friendly projects but the boss was delighted about it, so he can't really hate what the white haired marshmallow did.

Speaking of the boss…

Byakuran really did made her happy with his project and as the _right-hand _man, he shouldn't be overshadowed!

And that's why he organized a charity event open for everyone – from civilians to the Mafia. Of course, Yuni loved the idea.

The day came and all was well.

Until Varia came in. There was…

"VOIII!"

"Idiot commander, you're disrupting the people."

"Shut up, frog. Stop acting all cool and nice just because your little girlfriend's here."

"Mu, you're too noisy, Bel."

"HAHAHAHA, BEL GOT DUPED BY MAMMON!"

"Levi, you're acting out of character. Get out."

"Boss~ I didn't know that you'd be here."

There was a little bit more squabbles until a building got destroyed… and blasted off to nowhere. When Gamma approached the scene to see the mixed reactions of the Varia members, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Until Natsu jumped over him and burned his hair.

"Sorry," the Vongola Decimo almost looked childlike when he tried to give an apologetic smile – but ultimately failed because he was smiling quite happily. He was running when he motioned to his pet, "Natsu wanted to play tag. I _told _him not to but… well, you see what happened. I'll ask Takeshi to make sure you don't get burned by the flames."

Gamma flinched at the intensity of the heat and Tsuna – who was running after the pet and probably saw it in the side of his gaze – called out, "I told you! Technically, Natsu's flames are my flames and you do know how my flames are, don't you? It almost incinerated an entire building once."

Yamamoto finally came to douse him but the damaged was already done. Seeing the smoke from the distance and the chaos in the air, Gamma promised himself that he would never have a charity event.

Or invite the Varia or Vongola.

**8. Kids**

Mukuro doesn't hate or love the Christmas. He just think that it's an idiotic holiday since celebrating a day for pineapples would have been much better.

But, he tolerates it. A little bit.

That's why when a few kids went caroling in his place – he didn't know how they found it – he tried to give in to the spirit of Christmas and gave the kids some pineapples. It was really fortunate that the kids liked the gift or he may have stabbed them.

An hour passed and this time, another set of kids went caroling in his place. Being the _good person that he was, _he gave them some pineapples again. They liked it, too.

Another hour passed, another set. Another pineapple was given.

The cycle continued for some time and Mukuro was beginning to twitch in irritation. He swore to himself that he will stab whoever goes and carols in the next hour. His pineapples were beginning to get scarce, damn it.

He opened the door with a menacing smile in the next hour and next set of kids.

He did saw kids. Just not the typical ones.

What he saw was the Arcobaleno infants-turned-kids. Colonello was game for the song and so was Skull. Fon was simply tapping his drums and looked at Mukuro expectantly. Verde was riding a robot – the arrogant kid was too cool to walk, apparently. Even Mammon was into the caroling, producing realistic illusions of Santa every now and then in the song.

After they finished the song, Reborn smirked at him under his fedora. He brought out a gun, "Merry Christmas."

…Mukuro really hates kids.

Especially the kids who were recently released from their curses.

**9. Parking Spaces**

Yuni liked Christmas. Of course she did, she was the daughter of Aria, after all. She liked the way Christmas brings families together – both Mafia families as well as ordinary families. She also like to think that Christmas is a celebration that is for everyone. Okay, so maybe not everyone can provide fifty buffets for their Christmas dinner or make a tree that was fifteen feet tall, but at the very least, everyone was free to celebrate the holiday.

Christmas is also good because it's a season of peace and love and all those good, nice things. Of course, it's a shame that not everyone actually does peaceful and loving things. But at least, some of the people she knows tried.

Especially Byakuran and Gamma.

After all, she heard that Byakuran had decided to light up the entire mansion fo _the sake of Christmas spirit_. It was a bit cost-y but the amazed faces of the servants and family members alike made it worth it. And what about the adorable image of Byakuran and Yuni leading the family together? It was the best – and Byakuran made it _himself_.

Gamma, on the other hand, decided to have a charity party. There were all sorts of civilians and mafia members. There were some problems – like how the Varia managed to destroy a building _accidentally _and Tsuna's lion cub, Natsu, played a little too much and roasted some of the raffle prizes – but overall, it was a success.

And now, Fran was with her. _Again. _Because she felt bad for him going through all that rigid questioning by the overprotective Byakuran, Gamma and Reborn. Sometimes she wonders how he managed to survive it… well, at least he managed.

So, that's why she's in her car with the boy. Fran didn't like the idea of her driving but since she _politely _insisted on it, the boy simply called on shotgun.

When they finally arrived at a nearby famous Italian restaurant, she drove through the rows of cars parked…

And was a little pissed when she found out an absence of parking space.

"Yuni," Fran finally spoke up since he was getting bored with torturing his Bel-sempai box weapon. He tilted his head to the side, "There's an open slot there."

Yuni nodded with a relieved sigh and then proceeded to drive leisurely – there was no need to rush after all. Until she saw another car trying to get in _her _parking space.

Her eyes sparkled with a sort of dangerous gleam and Fran smirked.

The girl took the last moment to steal the space from the space-thief and she gave a triumphant chuckle.

Fran laughed, "I knew there was a reason I'm still with you."

A/N: 2601 and everyone loves Yuni yay! I ALMOST FORGOT THAT I UPDATE DAILY LOL OMG. Have a happy Christmas eve, you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**10. Batteries**

Spanner doesn't care about anything in the world aside from his robots. Or maybe his candies are something important, too. The thing is, Christmas is not one of those important, necessary things in his life.

Until he learned of Santa and the beloved Candy Cane that the old man came with.

On a random day during the holidays, Spanner actually went out of his hideout to fetch something in the mall.

This something was a limited edition robot made by Verde himself - who somehow decided to not be a grinch and make robots for children. Every robot fanatic and children wanted that Verde Claus Robot X.

Unfortunately, the line to the robot was long and filled with obstacles such as crying babies, whiney children and snotty cashiers. It didn't help that it took forever for one person to have a Verde Claus Robot X. But since the robot was some kind of miraculous gift from the mad scientist, this struggle is nothing compared to the delight that he would have if he got one.

Hopefully it doesn't get out of stock before he reached the counter or all Mosca will let loose.

After half a day of waiting, Spanner finally received the box of the robot with sparkly eyes. He looked like a child on Christmas day, thank Verde Claus for that.

When he gets home however, he noticed that it wasn't working.

He became sad...

Until he saw that it was because the robot lacked batteries.

**11. TV Specials**

Hibari Kyoya doesn't really care about a lot of things. Well, what do people expect? He's the Cloud, after all. Aloof, hot, and what-not.

But what most people didn't know was that the former Namimori-chuu disciplinary chairman loved watching television. Especially those historic, traditional, Japanese ones.

On one of the days in the Christmas holidays, he was watching television. No bid deal, right?

That was, until one of his subordinates saw him biting the television to death. With his tonfa and box animal in hand, a pissed expression on his beautiful face. When Dino unfortunately came over at the wrong time, he looked at the younger male with a weird expression, "What happened?"

The boy only swiped him with his tonfa once before exiting the room, Hibird in his shoulder.

When he went to investigate, he saw the show in the television... And he understood immediately. He shook his head, "Stale tv specials, eh?"

**12. Caroling**

The members of Varia started out the holiday caroling,

_Dashing through the blood,_

Tsuna's eyes bugged out at the violent first line.

_In a one-shot, oh he's dead,_

Gokudera twitched at the messed-up lyrics.

_O'er the corpses we go,_

Even Yamamoto gave a bothered laugh as he muttered, "That's... unique."

_Laughing all the way!_

Then every single member gave their trademark evil laugh. The tension in the air grew.

Byakuran simply smirked because he knew that they would be better in singing this Christmas carols. The Millefiore family began to sing.

_Knives on people's chests,_

Belphegor gave an approving grin.

_Making people die,_

Xanxus smirked in approval.

_What fun is it to kill and sing,_

Squalo actually clapped.

_When slaying people tonight!_

The Varia had to give it to them, the lyrics were simply wonderful. Tsuna rolled his flickering orange eyes.

Both the Varia and Millefiore chopped and botched the poor Christmas carol.


End file.
